Rift Run
Rift Runs are the draft game mode of Infinity Wars. Instead of using a pre-constructed deck, players "draft" cards out of a randomly chosen selection. Players then attempt to win as many games as possible with that deck until reaching three defeats. The more wins a player gets, the greater the rewards. Types Practice Rift Runs cost nothing, but will give you no IP or rewards. Practice Rift Runs are against random AI. Regular Rift Runs cost 2000 IP, 75 Lightmare Points or 1 Rift Token to "Buy in". However, after your run, based on how well you did, you receive rewards. Any IP you would have earned from individual games is awarded as part of these end rewards rather than after each game. Drafting Cards Once you've started one or the other, you will be given the option to select your 40 cards from 4 possible selections at a time. 3 Commanders are first chosen from the options, which determine what purity your deck will have. After that you pick the rest of your cards. The player is free to quit Infinity Wars at any time while not in a match. The current deck and number of wins will be saved indefinitely until the player returns. Matches in other Game Modes will not affect the run. Rewards Once you've lost three games, you can no longer use your deck and are given the option to claim your rewards. This involves 6 chests that pop up, containing cards and IP points which are dependent on how well you did. You are also given the option to buy your deck outright. The cost in either Lightmare Points or IP points is reduced from a set value based on the number of wins you achieve. When you reach 29 wins, the deck is free. IP is calculated based on the formula (Wins * 150) * (Random number between 0.9 and 1.1) Forum Post on Official Lightmare Community Forums IMPORTANT - If you want to end a run early, DO NOT "Abandon Run" as this will forfeit all your rewards. Instead, enter the queue and concede your remaining games to other players. Weekly Leaderboards A leaderboard is maintained based on the number of wins. The leaderboard resets every week on Tuesday 11:59 IWT.IWT is the same as UTC/GMT The following rewards are offered to players based on their position on the leaderboard when it resets: In the event that two or more players have the same number of wins, players are ranked based on when they placed on the leaderboard. The player who reached that number of wins first has precedence, then the second, and so on. Patch Notes - Version 2.0 "Reborn" on the Official Lightmare Community Forums Card Pool As of Patch 1.5, draft is curated. This means that not all cards can be drafted. Weekly Post #6 Putting an End to Endless Turns & Cultivating Draft on the Official Lightmare Community Forums Patch Notes Version 1.5.0 on the Official Lightmare Community Forums Please note that due to the fact that Rift Runs can be started and saved indefinitely, it is possible to meet opponents who drafted their cards in the past when the card pool was different. Not Available in Draft The following cards cannot be drafted at all: *All cards from Promotional Sets *All Alternate Art cards *All Swarmer cards *Ablaze *Azael *Bad-Bot *Bounty Hunter *Boyo, Who Everybody Likes *Brimstone *Candit's Thrall *Conscripted Militia *Cowmmando *Decrepit Crystal *Defender of the Realm *Deflect *Demon Hunter *Denial Of Advancement *Die Another Day *EMP Grenade *Enyah, Of The Endless Possibilities *Explore *Filing Cabinet *Gather Thoughts *Genesis Researcher *Grave Rob *Honor Hill *Honorable Farewell *Immolation Drone *Jialan, Guardian of Life *Mega Unit 01 *Misery Stone *Orion, Master Engineer *Power of the Underdog *Purify *Recycle *Redirect *Rita's Thrall *Ruins Of Veroria *Scramble *Shattered Veil *Shield Generator *Shirazius the Cruel *Shrine to the Heavens *Silfurstar, The Fallen Crusader *Single Combat *Solace's Gate *Soldier of Fortune *Spec Op *Temporary Mass Reality Shift *Tithe Collector *Ultra-Unit *Uncontrolled Rift *Unfazed *Varyus, Master of Choice *Waste Chucker *Wheezer, Demon of Smog *Yobo, Who Nobody Likes Deck Only The following cards are NOT available as commanders. They ARE able to be drafted in the deck: *Agent Coyle, Alpha One *Aleta, Immortal Sufferer *Aleta, Immortal Tinkerer *Bounty Hunter *Cartographer *Collector *Defense Golem *Demon Hunter *Emberstarter *Field Engineer *Flame Dawn Fanatic *Hunted Dragon *Jubalia, The Messenger *Logrithmatron *Martyr Golem *Mortar Cannon *Shikana, Who Demands Tribute *Spec Op *Sydern *Tech Knight *Unstable Bomb-Bot *Wealthy Noble *Zuza, Angelic Siren Commanders Only The following cards are NOT available in deck, but ARE available as commanders: *Aleta, Immortal Traveler *Gao Han, The Stalwart *Radariah, The Untouchable Notes Category:Guides